


Vignette

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chicago Blackhawks, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: A series of brief looks into the life of Jonathan Toews, a journalist, and Patrick Kane, an artist, from the first time they met.





	Vignette

“Hey. What are you staring at?”

Patrick jumped slightly as Sharp dropped into the chair next to him. “Nothing,” he said blushing. Sharp stared at him, unconvinced and Patrick shrugged. “Fine,” he admitted. “I was staring at the hot guy at the bar.” Patrick gestured to the end of the bar where a couple of guys were chatting over drinks.

Sharp leaned over so he could see past one of the massive wood that dotted the interior of the bar. “That’s Jonny.” Patrick frowned. The guy didn’t really look like a “Jonny”. “Want me to introduce you?” Before Patrick could answer Sharp was on his feet and moving through the crowd towards the bar.

“Sharpy!” Patrick jumped to his feet and hurried to catch up.

“…enjoying yourselves so far? ” Sharp was saying as Patrick caught up to him. “This is Kaner,” Sharp introduced Patrick. Patrick stared in horror as Sharp turned to _the wrong guy_ and said, “He thinks you’re hot.”

“Sharpy!” Patrick objected blushing.

Jonny, the name suited him better than it did his friend, turned the most intense stare Patrick had ever seen on him. “Hmm,” he said sounding unimpressed.

Patrick bristled.

“Come on Jonny,” his friend said with a relaxed laugh, a quick glance was all Patrick needed to tell that he was a bit buzzed. “Give the guy a chance.”

Jonny rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he said with a sigh. “Do you want to dance?”

“Not a chance in hell,” Patrick snapped turning away. He only made it a few steps before Sharp was in front of him, blocking his escape.

“Come on Pat,” Sharp pleaded. “He’s really a good guy once you get to know him.”

“Sharpy…” Patrick asked suspiciously. “Was this a setup?” He’d wondered why his friend had been so insistent that they come here tonight.

Sharp shrugged. “Yeah, it was. But come on, you need get back into the dating world.”

Patrick rolled his eyes. “Couldn’t you have set me up with someone else though? What about Jonny’s friend? He’s cute.”

“Sidney?” Sharp looked surprised. “Trust me, he’s not your type. And he’s got a boyfriend already. Look, have one drink and one dance with Jonny and if you don’t hit it off I promise to butt out of your love life, okay?”

“Promise?”

“Cross my heart!” Sharp preformed the action with a grin.

“Fine.” Patrick stalked back to the bar. He asked the bartender for a shot of tequila. “One drink,” he said throwing it back. “And one dance.” He glared at Jonny who reluctantly stood up and followed him onto the dance floor.

“Of course,” Patrick muttered as the music changed to a slow song as they reached the dance floor.

“We could wait for something faster,” Jonny suggested.

Patrick gave him a challenging look. “Why? You scared?” He didn’t want to put this off any longer than necessary. In answer Jonny put his arms around him, moving in time with the music. Jonny was a few inches taller than him, and while he wasn’t as muscular as Sidney, he obviously worked out. That was nice. Maybe he could pretend just for this one song that this wasn’t some random setup, that they meant something to each other. He rested his head against Jonny’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“Hey.”

Patrick jumped guilty and looked up at Jonny.

“I’m sorry about back at the bar,” Jonny said. “Sid and his boyfriend Geno have been trying to set me up with friends of theirs for months. None of them have worked out and I guess I’m getting a little cynical about it.”

“Why do you keep agreeing then?”

Jonny shrugged. “It’s really hard to say no to Russian puppy dog eyes.”

Patrick laughed. “The Russian part makes a difference?”

“You have no idea.”

Patrick leaned his head forward again, thinking that Jonny smelled good. They didn’t say anything else for the rest of the song and Patrick was surprised that he was kind of disappointed when it ended.

“So could I talk you into a second drink?” Jonny asked.

Patrick looked around but didn’t see Sharpy anywhere. He’d never know if he had one more drink with the guy. “Yeah, okay,” he agreed.

 

“Holy shit!” Patrick said nearly dropping the chicken wing he had just picked up. “Isn’t that one of the most prestigious journalism fellowships around?”

“Yeah,” Jonny said looking pleased that Patrick knew what he was talking about. “If I got it I’d be able to travel to some of the most amazing places in the world.” He shrugged. “That’s a big if though.”

“But even to be _considered_ you must be an amazing journalist!”

Jonny blushed. “What about you?” he asked changing the subject. “Sharpy said you’re an artist?”

“I’ve mostly been doing graphic design for a few different companies on a freelance basis,” Pat said. “I also have a website where people can purchase original art or prints. What are you doing?” he asked as Jonny pulled his phone out.

“I’m looking up your site.”

“You don’t have to—”

“Wow,” Jonny said. “These are amazing.” He stopped scrolling and Patrick leaned over so he could see what Jonny was looking at.

“I call that one Desire.”

Jonny cleared his throat. “Did you use a model or…”

Patrick laughed. “Yeah, but from the look on your face I don’t think I’m going to let you meet him.”

“I wasn’t thinking that!” Jonny objected. He grinned. “Okay maybe I was but mostly about the artist.”

Patrick swallowed. He was probably a little too drunk for this to be a good idea but… “They’re going to be closing soon; do you want to come back to my place?” He met Jonny’s dark eyes and smiled.

 

**Three Months Later**

“Pat!” Jonny shouted racing into their apartment. “Pat! I got it! I got the fellowship! Their first choice turned them down, can you believe it?” He paused for breath and Pat took the opportunity to kiss him.

“That’s amazing Jonny! How did you want to celebrate?” He grinned wickedly and laughed when Jonny swept him off his feet and carried him into their bedroom.

 

“Pat?” Patrick had just started to drift off but he opened his eyes and smiled. “Do you think I should turn the fellowship down?”

“What?” Patrick sat up straight and stared down at Jonny in the dim light. “Why?”

Jonny’s eyes flicked from the ceiling to Patrick’s face. “I have to leave for Cairo in two weeks.”

The words hit Patrick like a physical blow and he struggled to breath. “How long?” he managed.

“A year. Maybe longer if they like my work.”

Patrick pulled his legs up and rested his head against his knees, trying not to cry.

“I could look for something closer. They offered me a promotion at the paper—”

“No,” Patrick cut him off. “This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and you are not blowing it off because of me.”

“Pat…”

“Besides,” Patrick continued trying to lighten the mood, “think of those poor guys on the fellowship board. They’re going to develop an inferiority complex if their candidates keep turning them down.”

Jonny slide his arms around him, kissing the back of Patrick’s neck.

“What’s a year right?” Patrick said holding Jonny’s hands tightly. “It’ll be over before we know it.”

 

 

**Six Months Later**

A chill November wind whipped around Patrick as he hurried to his car. He shivered as he fumbled to get his keys out of his jacket pocket.

“Happy Birthday Peeks!” Sharp startled him, coming up behind him and throwing an arm around his shoulders.

“Damn it Sharpy!” Patrick trying to hit him but Sharp moved too quickly. His friend stopped moving and Patrick hugged him instead. “When did you get back in town?”

“Early this morning,” Sharp said. “I’d have come seen you sooner but the wife and kids insisted they get first dibs.”

“They could have had second and third dibs too if they’d wanted.” Patrick plucked his keys up out of the snow. “Hey,” he whined as Sharp snatched the keys from him. “Come on man it’s cold out here.”

“I’m driving,” Sharp said cheerfully, not unlocking the doors until Patrick had walked around to the other side of the car.

“Where’s your car?” Patrick asked as Sharp started the engine. “Don’t tell me you walked here?”

“It was refreshing after a week in stuffy board rooms. Put this on.” He tossed Patrick a blindfold. “Come on Pat,” Sharp cajoled when Patrick looked at him suspiciously. “I picked you up a present at the airport and I don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

Patrick sighed and tied the piece of red fabric around his eyes. “Where are we going?” he asked as the Hummer pulled away from the curb.

“Wouldn’t be much point to the blindfold if I told you that, now would there? How’ve you been, really Pat? Are you holding up okay?”

Pat tried to think of an answer to that that wouldn’t make Sharp worry. It was so much harder being apart from Jonny than he had thought it would be. Even though they talked as often as their locations allowed he felt like they were losing touch.

“Pat?”

“It’s going to be another long six months.” He sighed.

“Hey, do you remember what I said to you when you told me you and Jonny were moving in together?”

“You said we were out of our fucking minds.”

Sharp laughed. “Yeah and I still think that.”

Patrick rolled his eyes behind the blindfold. “Nice pep talk Sharpy. You should seriously consider getting a Hallmark endorsement.”

“My _point,_ Peeks, is that, while I wouldn’t suggest that everyone move in with a guy they’ve only been dating for a month, you two made it work. You beat the odds on that and you’ll beat the odds on this.”

“You really think so?”

“Yes. I do. Now, cheer up! My feelings will be deeply hurt if you’re too depressed to enjoy your birthday present.”

Patrick laughed. “I’ll try.”

“That’s what I want to hear!” They parked and the engine turned off. “We’re here, wait a second so you don’t kill yourself getting out of this monstrosity.”

Patrick waited while Sharp got around to the passengers’ side, opening the door for Patrick and helping him down.

“Where are we?” he asked again. He thought they might be in a parking garage, there was no snow under their feet as they walked.

“Still not telling you, but you can guess if you want. Watch your step.”

“We’re in an elevator,” Patrick said frowning as they started moving up. “But we didn’t stop to pay for admission. Are we at a mall?” He couldn’t help feeling that this was familiar but he couldn’t place it.

“Nope!”

Sharp was smirking, Patrick could tell even with the blindfold. So there was obviously a joke involved in this. He kept guessing and Sharp kept shooting him down.  
The elevator stopped and Sharp led him out into a hall. It was fairly quiet so he doubted it was a public space. “One of the guys apartments?”

“Close!” Sharp stopped and there was the sound of a key in a lock. “We’re here!” he pushed Patrick inside. “You’re welcome!”

Patrick heard the door close. “Sharpy?” There was no answer. “If this is some sort of prank, it’s not funny!” He reached up and ripped the blindfold off. He was in his own apartment, which explained why Sharp had been laughing at him, and standing in front of him—

“Hi Pat,” Jonny said grinning.

“Jonny!” Patrick threw his arms around him. “What are you doing back? Not that I mind—I’ve missed you so much!” He could feel himself tearing up and buried his face against Jonny’s shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

“I badgered my boss into giving me a week off,” Jonny said stroking Patrick’s hair. “I wasn’t sure I’d make it with the weather though, so I didn’t want to get your hopes up. Sharpy gave me a ride from the airport.” Jonny hesitated. “You’re not mad at me are you?”

Patrick looked up and kissed him. “Only because you have to leave again.”

Jonny cleared his throat and pulled away. “I need to show you something.” He reached into a bag and pulled out an envelope, holding it out for Patrick.

Patrick wiped his eyes and took the envelope. “What is this?” he asked frowning as he read the letter.

“It’s a job offer, if you want it.”

“Did you—”

Jonny was already shaking his head. “I am nowhere near high enough in the food chain to get my boyfriend a job. Believe me, if I was you would have gone to Cairo with me six months ago. Some of your work was published in the tribune a few months ago. My editor has been looking for an artist to add some colour to our pieces. The editor of the Tribune suggested you.”

“I…” Patrick stared at the paper, not sure what to say.

“Or,” Jonny said hastily, “If you don’t want to do that I’ve had several offers to write for some top notch papers here. I just…don’t want to spend the next six months without you.”

 

**Eight months later**

“Is that them?” Sidney asked jumping as they heard the sound of voices in the hall.

The screen of Abby’s phone lit up. “It’s them! Places everyone!” Everyone hurried to hide and there was a moment of suspense before the door opened.

“Surprise!” Everyone shouted, jumping out as Patrick and Jonny walked into the apartment, Sharp close behind them.

“Aw guys this is amazing,” Patrick said dropping his bags and hugging their friends. “You didn’t need to do this!”

“Of course we did,” Sidney said grinning as Geno enveloped Patrick in a crushing bear hug. “You two take an extended trip to the Middle East and you think we’re not going to celebrate?”

“So what crazy plans do you two have next?” Sharp asked once everyone had settled down to eat cake.

“You tell them,” Patrick said, glancing at Jonny, grinning from ear to ear.

Jonny casually set his plate on the end table on his right. “We thought we might go to Japan; it seems like a nice spot for a honeymoon.”

The room was completely silent for a second as Jonny’s words sunk in and then exploded with sound as everyone tried to talk at once.

Patrick laughed. “Dude that was so mean,” he told Jonny once the noise had quieted a little and everyone looked to them for answers. “We aren’t married. Yet.”

Jonny smiled. “We wanted to wait until we got home. We were thinking a December wedding and then heading to Japan in the new year.”

That got everyone talking again and Patrick leaned back, watching everyone with a smile. He looked over at Sidney and Geno sitting next to each other, laughing at himself for his original attraction to Sidney. He turned his attention back to Jonny. There was no doubt in his mind that, for the million ways that first meeting could have gone, they had ended up with the best possible outcome.


End file.
